The Infinity Crisis
by Futuramakid
Summary: A semiparody of Crisis on Infinite Earths, starring Kim Possible, Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, Starfire, and Earthworm Jim. What happens when Nazi Kim from Earth 1945 tries to recruit the multiverse's greatest heroes to the Nazi cause of the purge?
1. Chapter 1

The Infinity Crisis

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

A/N: This story's normal Kim is canon continuity, NOT my fic continuity, and all other Kim's are AU.

Earth 78.

Kimberly Ann Possible had just gotten home from a mission.

BEEP BEEP BE-DEEP!

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim answered, picking up the Kimmunicator.

"You better see for yourself," he said, and a video appeared on screen. "Hello," the woman in the video, who appeared to be Kim in a Nazi uniform, said. "Mein fuhrer has given me a special job," she announced, "to carry out the purge of the multiverse."

Earth 56.

The Teen Titans watched a screen intently. "As part of this task, I shall weed out 5 heroes of valor."

Earth 65.

Commander Nebula and Team Lightyear examined the threatening figure on the screen. "They shall be given the honor of becoming my horsemen."

Earth 45.

Earthworm Jim was asleep. His TV displayed the same message, but our hero heard none of it.

Earth 1945.

A flash of light appeared around each hero of valor, and faded as they appeared in the halls of a Nazi base in front of the woman.

"Wha? Who?" said Jim, waking up.

"By the authority vested in me by Star Command, I hereby place you under arrest," said a man with a strong chin, a commanding voice, and a spacesuit.

"Please, spare me the theatrics, Lightyear," the woman said.

"Who are you," Kim asked, "and why do you look like me?"

"Excellent question, Ms. Possible," the woman said, "I am you. I am Kimberly Ann Possible of Earth 1945. I have been ordered to purge the universe of all but the Aryan race, and you 5 are to help me do it."

"And if we shold not wish to assist in this horrible thing?" asked one of them, a redheaded Tamaranian.

"Then," Nazi Kim said, "I shall have to keep you prisoner until you comply. It is your choice."

"I'd choose death before evil," Buzz retorted.

"Are you all in agreement with the blowhard?" Nazi Kim asked, "but let me remind you, our prisoners are not treated well." She smirked evilly.

Kim took a stand beside Buzz.

"I don't know him, but I agree," she said.

Starfire, the Tamaranian, stepped by Kim.

"I am inclined to agree also," she said.

"He sounds groovy to me," Jim said, taking a stand by them.

"And I'm his partner, what do you expect?" said Mira, a redhead Tangean, standing her ground by Buzz. Kim thought the voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"Then," Nazi Kim said, "you shall suffer together." She pushed a button on her belt, and a trapdoor opened beneath them. They landed in a dungeon area.

"Sound off, who's here and okay?" Buzz said.

"Ranger Mira Nova, reporting, sir," Mira replied.

"Kim Possible, no relation to that lunatic, ready for action," Kim said.

"I, Starfire, am alive and well," Starfire replied.

"Earthworm Jim. Uh… Could someone put me back in my suit?" Jim asked.

Meanwhile, on Earth 56…

"What do you mean you can't track Star?" Robin said, exasperated.

"Her titans communicator isn't sending a signal," Cyborg replied, "either it's destroyed, or she's somewhere with a lot of lead."

Raven attempted to reach out telepathically. Starfire wasn't anywhere on this planet.

Earth 78.

Wade sent out an urgent signal, as far as he could send, and on every frequency.

"Attention!" he said, "Kim Possible is MISSING! She vanished in a flash of light! If you've seen her, or have a similar situation, respond.

Earth 65.

Across the universe, someone was receiving Wade's transmission, and debating a response.

"LGMs, can you trace that signal?" Commander Nebula asked.

"Difficult…" one three eyed green man said.

"Odd…" said another.

"What? Where is it from?" Nebula asked.

"I can't trace it to anywhere in the known galaxy," the LGM replied.

"Well, try looking in the unknown!" Nebula fumed.

"Commander?" Booster said, "maybe we should just respond on the same frequency."

"Fine," he said, "Put on as long of range as possible on the same frequency."

"Done," an LGM replied.

"This is Commander Nebula of Star Command. We have had the same problem. Our best rangers, Buzz Lightyear and Mira Nova vanished in the same manner. May I ask who this is?" he explained.

Another transmission came through.

"This is Wade Load, of Middleton, Earth, and best I can tell, we're in parallel universes," Wade replied, "and it seems the woman from the transmission is calling the greatest heroes."

"But what for?" Commander Nebula asked.

"Well, if I'm correct, that's a version of my friend Kim from a universe where the Nazis won World War II," Wade explained.

"You mean the war between Earth and Bathyos?" Booster replied.

"No, that was WORLDS War II," Commander Nebula said, "World War II was from back when Earth believed they were alone. Some kook dictator wanted to kill everyone who wasn't of the 'super race.' So, you're proposing that in another universe, that dictator won the war—"

"And progressed to present day, exactly," Wade finished.

"Well, then, we're in for some serious trouble," Commander Nebula said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Infinity Crisis

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

"So, what's the right hand girl of 'der fuehrer' doing in the dungeon?" a familiar voice in a mocking tone cut through the dank air.

"Ron?" Kim asked.

"Don't play dumb, Possible," he said, "how could you forget the person you betrayed?"

"Well, I'm not exactly from here," Kim said, "I'm from a brighter timeline."

She followed the source to see this universe's Ron, in his boxers, chained to the wall.

"How did this happen?" Kim asked.

"As if you don't know," he said.

"I don't, Ron. I'm not the Kim you know," she said.

He looked straight into her sorrowful green eyes. He knew she spoke the truth.

Earth 42, mark II.

A robot, 3 men, one having 2 heads, and a woman stood around a gateway.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said the robot.

"You have a bad feeling about everything," the woman replied.

"But what if he's right this time, Trillian? We don't know how this bloody thing works, it could take us anywhere in the multiverse!" a man in a green robe replied.

"Arthur, don't be such a coward," the blond man with 2 heads replied.

"Easy for you to say, Zaphod, you've only got half a brain, and it's powered by lemons!" Arthur snapped.

"Look, guys, Slartibartfast told us what he did for a reason," stated the black man, "we need to save the multiverse. We're the only ones who can get through and give that woman the answer."

"You're right, Ford," Arthur said, calming down, "let's go."

They stepped into the gateway and disappeared.

Earth 1945.

This universe's Ron explained his situation to Kim. He was the leader of a rebellion, and was in the middle of torture to precede interrogation.

"Does anyone have anything that can cut metal?" Kim asked.

"My standard issue laser should," Buzz said.

"Good," Kim replied, "cut him free."

Buzz cut the chains from the shackles with four quick shots.

"Now, I assume you've seen the kind of security this place has?" Buzz said.

"Some armed guards, cameras, and a 10 foot thick wall," Ron replied.

"Cake," Buzz said.

"Cake?" Ron said, "dude, this place is impenetrable!"

"To you, maybe," Buzz said, "but we have advanced technology."

Earth 78.

Out of the fancy restaurant and the loop both, Ron was worried. Kim had said she'd meet him as soon as she got changed. It couldn't take her that long to change.

Earth 65.

The LGMs had collaborated with Wade to design a portal between universes. Now came the test. The commander bit his lip, nervous as the LGMs programmed in the energy signature of Wade's universe. One pushed the button.

Earth 78.

A blue vortex appeared by Wade. A small robot rolled through. "We have contact," the robot said.

"What are you?" Wade asked.

"I am XR, the experimental ranger, hi, howya doin?" XR replied, "now, come on through, ya big lug!"

Wade followed through the vortex, and it closed behind him.

Earth 65.

Booster let out a sigh of relief when he saw XR, his little buddy, roll back into the room, followed by one Wade Load.

"Nice to meet ya son," Commander Nebula said, shaking hands with the young man, "now, let's get to business."

"One thing first, Commander," Wade interjected, "I'm going to need one person from my universe. Ron Stoppable."


	3. Chapter 3

The Infinity Crisis

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Earth 1945.

The six of them had managed to find the exit into the castle.

"Looks to be 2 feet thick, and is metal of an unknown composition," Buzz analyzed.

"So you can blast through?" Starfire asked.

"Yes and no," Buzz said, "at this thickness, it will take about ten minutes for our lasers to cut through."

"Well," Jim said, "would a hit from a rocket unhinge it?"

"Possibly," Mira replied, "if it had enough speed behind it."

Jim pulled out his pocket rocket.

"That defies all laws of physics," Kim said, looking at the large mass he'd produced from his pocket.

"Really? Oh well. I never studied law," Jim replied nonchalantly. He backed the rocket as far from the door as possible.

Buzz pushed the red button on his spacesuit, and his wings popped out from the back.

"Ok, now, who here doesn't have a means of flight?" Buzz asked.

"I don't," Kim said.

"Me neither," Ron added.

"Ok, then Mira will have to carry you. She has a rocket pack like mine. Ron, get behind Jim on his rocket," Buzz said.

They all prepared.

"Ok," Jim said, "let's see what this baby can do!"

He rammed the door at top speed, the rest of them following at a distance. The door flew across the castle hall, smashing the 2 guards stationed in front of it.

"Excellent, team," Buzz said, "now, let's find a way out!"

Earth 78.

Ron had decided to go look for Kim. He walked into her house.

"KP?" he said.

He noticed one thing he knew meant something was wrong: The Kimmunicator was facedown on the floor. Suddenly, a blue portal opened behind him. Wade walked in. He tapped Ron on the shoulder. Ron jumped.

"Whoa, Ron, it's just me," Wade said.

"Where's KP?" Ron asked.

"Look, I'll tell you when we get where you need to be," Wade said. He led Ron through the portal.

The Void of Ages.

Walking through a small gateway, Marvin, Ford, Trillian, Arthur, and Zaphod looked out into infinity. "Wow," Marvin said, "it's emptier than I thought it would be."

"Somewhere in here is the weapon," Ford said, "it has to be. What Slartibartfast described was big enough to have its own gravitational pull."

"Well, that's great, but where do we start?" Arthur asked.

"I'd say, we ask around over there," Trillian replied, pointing at a small building that looked like a bar. The words over it read "Limbo Lounge." They walked in. It was a large, raucous place. Captain America was downing a pint with Bucky, while Hercules exchanged hero stories with Aladdin. At the bar, Uncle Ben was engaged in an argument with Kenobi about who was the better Ben.

"What is this place?" Zaphod said.

"This is the Limbo Lounge," a middle-aged woman answered, "where dead or cancelled characters go to have fun between revivals. I'm Janine Melnitz, I've been here for 17 years."

Earth 56.

Another strange transmission was being received in Titans Tower.

"This is Commander Nebula of Star Command," the man on the screen said, "and we have a problem. Heroes of the multiverse have been disappearing."

At that instant, Raven disappeared.

Void of Ages.

Raven found herself restrained to a giant weapon, Her hands were connected to it. She sensed a great supernatural presence. She looked around her. An entire wall was filled with captive supernatural beings, from wizards to ghosts to gods. There was a boy directly next to her, with black hair and a scar on his forehead. On her other side was a short fairy, with brown hair and a uniform of some sort. "The machine," she realized, "it's channeling the magic!"

"Very good," came a voice. Nazi Kim floated up on a hovering platform, "Nobody else has stayed awake long enough to figure it out," she said, "let me 'congratulate' you." She pushed a button, and Raven fainted as the machine drew a large amount of magic from her.


	4. Chapter 4

The Infinity Crisis

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Earth 56.

"Okay, this is getting weirder and weirder," Beast Boy said, "first Starfire disappeared, now Raven too?"

"We're receiving a communication on all frequencies," Cyborg said.

"Put it on screen," Robin replied.

On the screen, Wade and Commander Nebula were trying to talk to whoever would receive.

"Hello," Wade said, "we're Wade Load and Commander Nebula with an important message."

"Heroes are disappearing from worlds," Nebula continued, "if this has happened, respond to this message."

"We're attempting to locate the force that's kidnapping them," Wade explained.

"Cyborg, give me an outgoing on the same channel," Robin said.

"You're on," Cyborg said, pressing a few buttons.

"I am Robin, leader of the Teen Titans," Robin said, "two of our members have disappeared. How can we help?"

"Give me a minute to scan your transmission's quantum signature," Wade said, "then we can open a portal to our base in this universe at your location."

Several second later, a blue vortex appeared.

"Come on through," Wade said over the transmission.

Robin stepped in, followed by Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Void of Ages.

"Well, Janine," Ford asked, "have you noticed any strange goings on as of late?"

"Well," Janine answered, "there has been an odd woman coming in every now and then. She's not even been in a series. Usually, she'll have some scotch, rant about the Aryan race, and leave."

"That sounds like the one," Arthur said, "do you have any idea where she's been going?"

"Out, deep into the void," Janine answered, "She's been going in a flying vehicle, looks like an SUV sized spaceship."

Several hundred miles into the Void, Nazi Kim admired her weapon. She had heard of the heroes' escape, and decided to give them a sporting chance. After all, where was the fun in killing them quick and painlessly during the purge?

Earth 1942.

The group had escaped and was hiding out in an old Resistance base.

"What do we do now?" Buzz asked.

As if in response, a small radio crackled to life.

"Kim?" a voice came from it.

"Where- kzzt – you? -kzzt- force kidnapped - kzzt – other heroes- kzzt -alternate universe."

Kim picked up the radio's old microphone.

"Wade?" she said, "Wade, are you there?"

Earth 56.

Wade was relieved.

"Kim," he said, "we're opening a portal, come through."

Earth 1942.

The radio went on.

"Kim - kzzt – opening portal - kzzt – through."

A vortex opened.

"Come on," Kim said.

Kim and the others went through the vortex.

Earth 65.

"You okay?" Wade asked.

"Just fine," Kim said, emerging with earth 1942's Ron. Ron simply stared at this other him.

"Star!" Robin said, watching her come through.

He rushed up and embraced her.

"Wait," said Cyborg, "where's Raven?"

"Is she not with you?" Starfire said.

"No," Robin said, shaking his head, "she disappeared a little bit after you did. We were hoping you two were together."

"That scum Nazi version of me probably has her hostage," Kim said, "Wade, can you track an alternate universe's me with my DNA?"

"Probably," Wade said, "but I'd need that universe's quantum signature."

"No problem there," 1942 Ron said, "I'm from that universe."

"KP, who's that?" Ron asked.

"It's the you from that universe," Kim explained, "he helped me and these people escape from the Nazi me."

"You haven't been-" Ron began.

"Ron," Kim said, "are you... jellin' on yourself?" Kim said, laughing.

Void of Ages.

The Nazi Kim had gathered the last source of energy she needed, Jareth the goblin king. She waited on the heroes to arrive. And, as if clockwork, a portal opened as a ship pulled up, and Ford, Zaphod, Trillian, and Arthur exited.

"Ah, heroes of the multiverse, welcome," the Nazi Kim said. She stood on a higher platform. She pulled the master power switch.

"There are 100 numbered breaker switches on your level. 1 will kill the power. You now have 60 seconds to find that breaker," she said.

Everyone frantically rushed.

"Wait!" Arthur said, "Slartibartfast said to use the answer."

"Of course," Ford said.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked.

"We need to turn switch 42!" Trillian said, "that's the right switch! It's the answer, to life, the MULTIverse, and EVERYTHING!"

"Found it," Buzz said. He pulled it. The power up stopped, and the beings were released from the magic draining harnesses. Most headed straight to take revenge on Nazi Kim, but Raven headed elsewhere.

"I... have something I need to say," she said flying downward.

She floated down, landing next to Beast Boy.

"I... I've always kinda liked you," Raven said.

"In case you didn't notice, I liked you too," BB replied.

Then, she did something she rarely did. Raven grinned.

"Should we leave you two lovebirds alone?" Cyborg jabbed.

6 hours later, after they had all gotten back home...

Earth 65.

"Well, Buzz, it's good to have you back," Commander Nebula said.

"Told ya he'd come through, XR!" Booster said, "now, where's my 20 unibucks?"

Earth 56.

The Titans sat down to pizza and a movie.

"You know," Cyborg said, "there's nothing better after a day of world saving than relaxing with friends."

"May we stay that way," Starfire said, "for as long as we shall live."

Earth 78.

Wade had been allowed to keep the portal generator.

"Now, KP," Ron said, "about that date?"

"You don't even have to ask," Kim replied, "let's go someplace. I hear there's a great restaurant at the end of one of the universes."

The End.


End file.
